Falling in love at seventeen
by HiddenSecret17
Summary: Karin got her shinigami powers at the age of 12 and has been fully trained. She is now 17 and attending karakura high when she runs into a certain white haired captain who's been sent down on a mission.HITSU/KARIN ITS LOVE
1. Getting her Zanpaktou

**Hi everyone, I got bored so I thought I'de write a Hitsu/Karin. PLEASE read it umm It's a multi chapter one and I'll update reguarly.**

**SUMMARY**- Karin got her shinigami powers at the age of 12 and has been fully trained. She is now 17 and attending karakura high when she runs into a certain white haired captain who's been sent down on a mission.They both look different and they notice it about eachother straight away.Read to find out what happens.

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**...which is a shame coz if i did I'de be pretty rich D

* * *

Darkness, all she could see was darkness.Then it appeared as though their were a light in the far distance.

She had to squint to even see the speck of light that was being emitted, and she unconsciously found herself walking towards it. Slowly step by step the light was getting bigger and now she could make out a shadow standing in the middle of the light, wearily walking closer to see if she could identify the shadow.

It was a woman, she had long dark brown hair that cascaded down her back to stop just above her hips, electric blue eyes that looked as though they could see into her soul, those along with the height (which she was quiet tall) and the motherly smile that she portrayed made this woman look beautiful.

Karin found herself in awe at the womans beauty, she simply could not beleive her eyes. This woman looks like an angel.

"Hello Karin"

Karin found herself being shocked out of her stupor by someone calling her name, she looked up to see the angel like woman coming closer.

"Hello Karin I'm Akiko its a pleasure to finally meet you and be heard by you"

Stunned Karin replied "H-How do you know my name"

"Karin I've always known your name and you've always known mine,its just that you weren't ready to hear me before, but now you are" a smile graced Akiko's lips

"What do you mean ready to hear you...w-what are you" She asked still trying to grasp the situation.

"Karin, I know this is all so confusing to you but I think I can explain it" Akiko sat down on the floor and motioned for Karin to do the same thing.

Karin mindlessly sat down before Akiko so that they were face to face.

"Aright firstly I'de like to explain to you what YOU are" Karin nodded in response.

"Your a shinigami, just like Ichigo, a shinigami is in other words a soul reaper that protects and ensures the safe arrival of new souls to soul society, which is where the souls go for an after life and MOST shinigami live their in seireite which is a different part to where the souls live." she paused to see if Karin was following, which she was.

"To become a shinigami you have to have high reitsu, which you and your brother have INCREDIBLY high amounts of and are able to be both shinigami and human"

Karin was absorbing all this new information eagerly. If this is what she thought it was then she would finally be able to protect the people she loves.

"So that's what YOU are, now as to what I am might be a bit more difficult to understand" Akiko looked Karin straight in the eyes.

Karin gave a curtive nod and Akiko continued.

"I'm the spirit or essence of your zanpaktou, a zanpaktou is what shinigami wield to fight hollows and also to send souls to the after life. I'm an extension of your soul.Well the part of you that is shinigami anyway.I live in your soul, in my own little world that is a reflection of your personality,moods and overall being. I am who you need to call/summon when releasing your zanpaktou".

Karin was thinking carefully and then finally spoke.

"So I'm a shinigami/human who help protect souls against hollows AND I have a zanpaktou, which is you?."

Akiko nodded, she was quiet surprised that Karin was responding so well to all this new information.

"So is there anything else that I need to know, also umm do I need to train or anything."

Akiko smiled, Karin sure knew what to ask.

"Hai, you do need to train and for that I suggest you make a little visit to Urahara-San. Ano For me to speak to you I had to pull your soul out of your body, DON'T freak out. When I disappear you'll be standing in front of your body all you have to do is step in and you'll be good as new."

Karin looked mildly shocked at the fact that she was separated from her body, but never the less she found it intriguing.

"Karin" Karin looked up to Akiko.

"Hai" Akiko smiled

"I'll be leaving now, if you have any questions don't worry I'll always be here to answer them" with a nod from Karin, Akiko stood and started walking toward the light from which she came.Slowly the darkness faded and Karin found herself in her room, staring down at her own body.

She looked down examining herself when she felt something cold on her left hip, she fiddle around with her robes (which were black with a white outline and long,down to her ankles and wrists) when she finally clasped her zanpaktou. She unsheathed it and held it out infront of her looking at it with amazement "WOW" was all she seemed to mutter.

That was the first time Karin had ever seen/met her zanpaktou.

* * *

**She took Akiko's advice and went and saw Urahara and started training with him and Yoruichi.**

**(She was 12 then, and she was ten when she last saw hitsugaya.I'm skipping to when shes 17.So 5 years since she got her powers and 7 since she last saw Hitsugaya. She has been training with Urahara and Yoruichi for the past 5 years and as for how far shes come you'll just have to wait).**

**A/N. Please read and review MUCHLY appreciated ;)**


	2. We meet again

**Hey all, here's the next chapter for all you people who liked the first. Just letting you know my story will contain fluff IT MUST HAVE FLUFF,but that'yll happen later ANY-WHO ENJOY! D**

**5 years later, Karin kurosaki is 17 years old and attending karakura high school.**

Karin lazily opened her eyes rubbing them slightly as she did."CRAP" she thought "I hate Mondays".

She walked across her room to the closet (she has her own room now) to get her clothes for school, unenthusiastically she changed and roughly did her hair and make-up (Akiko had gotten to Karin about her "feminine" side, so shes now a little bit more of a girl), when she was finished she rushed down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Thanks Yuzu" Karin called as she made her way out the door.

"It's alright, have a good day" Yuzu waved and Karin waved back.

Karin walked threw the school corridors until she came upon her class and slid the door open. She took her seat and started chatting with Kenta, the boy in the seat behind her. The class immediately quietened down as the sensei came in and Karin turned back around to face the teacher.

"Good morning class" to the teachers greeting the students seem to mutter different goodmornings mixed with grunts and sighs.

"Alright class today we have a new student" with that the door slid open revealing a white haired boy.

"Ahhh Hitsugaya-kun please introduce yourself" With that name said Karin immediately perked up and stared gaping at the boy in the front of the room. She wasn't sure if this was the same Hitsugaya that she had met when she was ten years old, he seemed to have matured and gracefully at that.

Hitsugaya Toushiro did in fact change quiet a bit in his seven year absence, he was taller around 6 foot and had broad shoulders that made him seem buff, also he still had his unmistakable white hair that defied gravity along with those piercing ice blue eyes. Karin knocked herself out of stupor and focused on what Hitsugaya was saying.

"Hai, Ano my names Toushiro Hitsugaya and I recently moved here from Tokyo, I enjoy all forms of fighting like hand to hand and with swords, and before anyone asks me I do not bleach my hair" the last part was muttered in a dangerous tone.

As soon as Hitsugaya had finished speaking whispers dropped out from the classroom.

"OMGhe's so hot"

"His eyes are soo pretty"

"This guy thinks hes good at fighting, pfft we'll see"

"I wonder if he's single"

"Alright alright class quiet down" The sensei mildly yelled.

"Ahh Hitsugaya-kun you can sit next to Kurosaki-San, Kurosaki-San please raise your hand" Hitsugaya's eyes widened at that name, wasn't Ichigo suppose to be out of high school by now. He looked up to see a female raising her hand, his eyes widened as he realised that must be Ichigo's sister Karin "WOW" he thought she's so different. Obediently he took his seat beside Karin and the sesei began blubbering on about something that he paid no attention to.

During the lesson he couldn't stop himself from looking over at her "MY god shes changed alot" he thought.

Changed alot was right, Karin now 17 was no longer a tomboy but actually looked to be feminine.Her previous short black hair was now cascading down her back and curled into big ringlets, she had also grown.She now stood to be 5,8 and her physique had filled out nicely, she now had a womanly figure with hips and although not an overly huge rack, a rack none the less.And she also appeared to be wearing make-up much to hitsugaya's suprise. "WOW" he thought again she really was beautiful, but of course Karin was oblivious to that fact, and the fact that 5 separate boys were staring at her with lust-full eyes, which would occasionally change to glares directed at Hitsugaya.

Karin had noticed throughout the class hitsugaya was staring at her, which made her slightly uneasy. She didnt like people staring at her.

The class ended and as Karin was about to get up from her desk she felt a hand on her arm, she turned to see that it was Hitsugaya's hand on her arm.

Karin smiled at him with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Kurosaki, nice to see you again.You've changed a bit since last time I saw you" he said

"Well Toushiro it has been 7 years and you've changed too, its good to see your no longer a midget" A vein pulsed in Toushiro's head and a smirk creeped up on Karins face.

"BAKA I was not a midget, I WAS TALLER THAN YOU" Karin just let out a small giggle to which he glared at.

"Anyways what did you mean by I've changed" Karin replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I-I just meant that you don't look as tomboy-ish" A tint of red seemed to stain his cheeks.

"Checkin me out aii Shiro-Chan" She winked at him, Karin knew this would fire him up.

Hitsugaya seemed to have gone red with embarrassment but quickly returned to normal as he thought "Two can play at that game" and an evil grin seemed to have made its way onto his face.

"Yeah I was actually, I actually liked what I saw then I looked at the size of your SMALL rack and my opinion changed" A smirk appeared on his face.

Karin's blood was boiling, HOW DARE HE INSULT MY CHEST SIZE...ARRGGGGG.

"WHY YOU LITTLE" she began getting VERY angry and hitsugaya noticed this and quickly added "Relax Kurosaki Im only kidding" He had to duck out of the way from her fist that seemed to want to meet his face.

With a quick glance around Hitsugaya quickly realised they were the center of attention. He also noticed that a few of the males were glaring daggers at him for insulting Karin whom they obviously had huge crushes on.

"Sorry" He mutter although loud enough for Karin to hear, at this she immediatly changed her attitude and smiled.

"She has a nice smile" He thought, he mentally slapped himself for thinking that.

"So I know they wouldn't send down a captain for nothing, so what are you doing here Toushiro?" Karin asked.

Slightly taken aback he replied " There have been more hollows in Karakura lately and a team have been dispatched with me leading it"

Karin raised her eyebrows "Oh yeah and why arnt your team here with you now".

"Because in case you haven't noticed I've aged and so have they, although my age only puts me at about 17, so here I am,In high school" He growled slightly.

"Oh well I suppose that's a good enough explanation, Common then" With that she grabbed his arm and ran out of the classroom.

"Hey wear are we going, AND let go of my arm I can walk by myself" She let go of his arm with a sheepish laugh.

"Ano sorry Its just I hate that classroom all the boys stare at me"

"That's because they all have major crushes on you..BAKA" Her eyes seemed to widen.

"W-What they all have crushes on me... B-But why" she asked rather baffled to the idea.

Toushiro sighed "Honestly Kurosaki you really are clueless"

* * *

YAYNESS you found out what they look like now, Im sorry if you didnt like how i changed her I just thought shed be prettier if she was more girly but DONT WORRY shes still a tomboy. You'll see ;)

**A/N. Im enjoying writing this I hope you enjoying reading it. R&R PLEASE XO CIAO**


	3. Meeting shinigami Karin

**Here is chapter three and its a LONG one yay D ENJOY!!**

* * *

The school day Continued on with Karin and Toushiro conversing and arguing.The final class was over with, Karin turned to Toushiro.

"So where are you staying"

"Where staying at Orihime's place while she's away at collage" He replied nonchalantly.

"OK well that's near my way wanna walk home together" She asked not at all realising that their were still "Her fans" in the classroom and all there faces dropped at the sight of her asking Toushiro to walk home with her.

"Sure" He replied as they began walking out of the classroom, he could slightly hear sobbing coming from a few boys.

"Are you serious that you didn't realise all those boys were crushing over you" He asked as he side glanced at her.

"Well I've never really had a reason to suspect a reason why they would" She replied with a blush on her cheeks.

"Because your attractive" He replied not even thinking about what he was saying, but once those words passed his lips their was no taking them back.

Karin felt her whole face burning at Toushiro's comment, she noticed that his cheeks were a little coloured as well.

Neither spoke a word after that comment until they arrived at Orihime's place.

Toushiro went to say goodbye to Karin but was interrupted by someone else.

"Taicho how was your first day of school" Matsumoto bound out from nowhere and bounced around Toushiro.

"MATSUMOTO STOP THAT" A glare was given towards Matsumoto which she paid no heed to.

"Ahh Taicho who's your girlfriend" She asked slyly.

"WHAT" both Karin and Toushiro yelled at the same time.

"I...He...We...NO!!" Karin managed to reply.

"She's not my girlfriend Matsumoto and you'd do good to remember you position" He replied knowing that she wouldnt care but still he had to try.

"Hi Im Matsumoto Rangiku and you are" She asked with a wide small and her hand offered to Karin.

"I'm Kurosaki Karin I think we've met before" Karin replied taking Matsumoto's hand.

Matsumoto's eyes seemed to widen as she inspected Karin."MY GOD" she thought "SHE CHANGED SO MUCH" Matsumoto thought back to what Karin looked like then and compared her to now, the difference was astounding.

"Karin-Chan your so pretty, and well built" She motioned towards Karins chest and a smile flickered onto her face at the fact that she made Karin blush.

"A-Ahh thanks, but you know your dear O'l taicho said that my "RACK" was too small" An evil smirk drove its way onto Karin's face as she and Matsumoto turned to Toushiro.

"TAICHO HOW DARE YOU INSULT KARIN-CHANS ASSETS" Matsumoto yelled.

Toushiro looked slightly taken aback but Matsumoto's outburst. "Well" he started "Because it was a joke and she knows that"

Matsumoto only seemed to smile slyly at his answer "So Taicho your already THAT close with Karin-Chan you know what she's thinking aii" she nudged him slightly.

Having enough of the torture that these woman were putting him threw he said a quick goodbye to Karin and told Matsumoto that when they got back she'd have double paperwork, to which he got "Aww Taicho your so mean" along with a trademark pout.Karin waved slightly as Toushiro began walking inside.

"Ne Karin-chan mind if I walk you the rest of the way home, I wanted to ask you some things" A smile adorned on matsumotos features.

"Umm sure why not" They began walking towards the Kurosaki residence.

"So Karin, not to be rude or anything but why the change" asked Matsumoto with a questioning look on her face.

"Huh, oh i suppose your talking about the looks right" Matsumoto nodded.

"Well Akiko has gotten to me these past few years" She answered.

"Oh, but who's Akiko" Matsumoto added slightly confused.

"My zanpaktou" answered Karin.

Matsumoto's jaw hit the ground, what did she just say her zanpaktou.I didn't even know she was a shinigami, I wonder how good shes gotten OH I wonder if taicho knows."Ne Karin-Chan, how longs have you been a shinigami for?", she finally asked as she stopped and looked at Karin.Karin turned to face Matsumoto. "Well I got my shinigami powers when I was 12, so for about 5 years".

"Wow I hadn't even realised you were a shinigami, you must be really good about keeping your reitsu sealed".

"Well I have had 5 years of training by Urahara-San and Yoruirichi-Sama, so I've had alot of time to practice".

"Does taicho know, I mean about you".

Karin seemed to think about it for a minute, now that she was thinking about it she didn't think he did.It hadn't came up in the conversations/arguments they were having throughout the day and she was pretty sure that he didn't know before today. "Well Matsumoto I'm guessing that if you didn't know neither did he".They were about two houses away from Karin's home when Matsumoto suddenly asked "Karin-Chan do you like taicho?".

"Y-Yeah a-as a friend, why do you ask" she turned to see Matsumoto grinning.

"Oh common Karin-Chan you cant lie to me, I remember all those years ago you had a little crush on my dear taicho.Didnt you?" She said whilst poking Karin in the side as to get a response out of her quicker.Karin let out a sheepish laugh.

"You really can read people well cant you Matsumoto" Matsumoto seemed to brighten up instantly at the complement and the fact that Karin has feelings about her taicho.

"Ok well im off now by, oh and dont tell Toushiro any of this ok" Karin said running to the door, Matsumoto replied with a overly dramatic wave and a LARGE smile.

Later that night.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Karin took out her cellphone "Hollow, do they always have to show up right as im about to go to sleep".She got out of bed and took out her gikongan dispenser. After popping her mod soul into her body she flew out the window towards where the hollow was.She used shunpo to get there quicker.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya's cell was beeping like mad as well, since he wasn't sleeping and he was already in shinigami form he raced of to dispose of the hollow.

When arriving her eyes went wide, there wasn't just one hollow but 7 "SHIT" she thought "I'm gonna have to go to shikai".With that Karin unsheathed her zanpaktou and held it out in front of her "Shine Akiko". A bright light suddenly engulfed the area spanning about one metre around Karin, the light soon began to dissolve.Revealing Karin in her shikai form, her zanpaktou now glowing brightly was white with black tribal flowers on the hilt and the guard.The blade is long and normal width, the sheath has the same design as the blade with it being pure white with black tribal flowers embedded on it as well as two small charms hanging of the top, a lilly and a rose.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened at the sight before him, there was a bright light but as it dissipated it revealed Karin in a shinigami's uniform. He was about to move towards the hollows but he abruptly stopped when he witnessed Karin mowing threw them like they were dust.His eyes widened again as he watched Karin successfully get rid of seven hollows without so much as breaking a sweat.He was mesmerized by her movements it looked as though she was dancing (mind the killing part LOL), she was flawless.

As Karin sheathed her zanpaktou she noticed a familiar reitsu near and turned to find Toushiro gaping at her.She smirked and began walking over to him.

"Hey Toushiro" She said casually.

"But...what...when... DON'T HEY TOUSHIRO ME" He shouted.

"What, did i do something wrong, all I did was apparently YOUR job" She jabbed him on the shoulder.

"Since when have you been a shinigami" He prodded her, he wanted answers and he wanted them NOW.

"Arrgg take a seat I'll explain everything to you" Karin sat down shortly followed by Toushiro.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"Ok so your all informed now can I go to bed" She asked while attempting to stand, when she was half way up Toushiro made a grab to make her sit back down only to have her fall on top of him.

Karin blushed slightly as did Toushiro.

"Ne Toushiro if you wanted to be closer to me all you had to do was ask" At this point Karin was sitting atop his midsection.

"I like being closer to you" He thought and blushed furiously.

"Relax kiddo im only joking" She smirked.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN KIDDO..and could you please get off me, your heavy" She wasn't really its just that saying mean things to her was all that was keeping Toushiro's mind from travelling to the fact that he didn't mind being that close to her.

"Fine" She got up and offered a hand to Toushiro.

"Well im outta here, need to get some sleep I'll see you at school tomorrow" She started walking away when she heard Toushiro call out to her, so she slightly turned to face him.

"You never told me, have you mastered Bankai yet" He asked almost nervously.

Karin smiled and winked at him and walked off.

Hitsugaya stood their amazed that the little girl he met seven years ago was now a beautiful woman who was a shinigami AND had mastered bankai.He slightly felt himself at ease, at least if he were I SAID WERE NOT IS to fall for her is wouldn't be illegal as it would have been seven years ago when they first met.

* * *

**AKIKO-means bright light.And I don't know the Japanese term for shine so I did it in English :)**

**A/N. PLEASE REVIEW...the more reviews the fast I write ;)  
**


	4. He's Mine, She's Mine

**A/N. Here's chapter 4 YAY see I meant it when I said I update fast ;) R&R PWEES**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

* * *

The next day at school was a bit more eventful for Hitsugaya.As soon as he walked into the classroom chatter broke out and one of his classmates started to approached him.

It was a girl, she stood to be about Karin's height and had bleach blonde hair that stopped just on her shoulders.This girl was pretty and she knew it, the way she walked portrayed a sense of smugness and overconfidence not to mention how she battered her overly thick eyelashes as a way of enticement.

"Hi Hitsugaya-Kun" The said with a smile on her lips.

"Hi, I'm sorry I don't know your name" He asked placing a hand out for a handshake, to which she took.

"Sorry, I'm Megan.Its nice to finally meet you" Their hands broke from the handshake.

"Megan, that's an interesting name.Nice to meet you too" Hitsugaya replied, not wanting to be rude by just brushing her off.

"Hai, I moved here from America about five years ago" She once again smiled.

"Oh OK then" He made to move towards his seat but Megan stopped him.

"Ne Hitsugaya-Kun would you like to go out some time" She stared at him, her blue eyes focused on his electric blue ones.

"Crap"He thought

He quickly took a glance around the room and spotted Karin, Hitsugaya shot Karin a pleading look screaming "Help me". Karin thought to herself for a moment, it was quiet amusing seeing him stressing about the perils of dating this Megan girl but then another thought got stuck in her brain."Oh no he cant date her, he's mine" Karin seemed to shock herself with that thought.The fact that she had just called Hitsugaya HERS was if nothing a testimony to how she felt about him.Quickly Karin got out of her seat and went over to where Toushiro and Megan were.

Megan was still eagerly awaiting her answer when Karin Kurosaki sauntered over and put her arms around Hitsugaya's waist and smiled towards her.Megan frowned at the sight, she was sure they weren't together.

"Ano sorry for interrupting Megan-Chan, what was it that you were asking Shiro-Kun" Karin slightly cocked her head to the right as though to appear innocent.

Hitsugaya slightly taken albeit at Karin being this close to him soon got her drift and wound his arms around her as well,with a smirk playing on his lips.Nothing repealed girls hitting on boys more than the boy himself already having (Or looking like) they had a girlfriend.

"Sorry Megan-Chan but as you can see I'm already taken" With that he smiled down at Karin,not a smirk or an evil smile,a real smile.Even though he knew they were only pretending, the thought of always being this close to Karin brought a tinge of colour to his cheeks.

Megan looked down to the ground, then back up to Toushiro and Karin and smiled "Ne Hitsugaya-Kun that wont stop me" Adding a smile she made to walk away, only have her name called out to her.She turned back around to see Karin walking over to her calmly.

"Megan do you ALWAYS have to be such a FRIGGIN HUSSY towards anything with a penis" Karin spoke in hushed but aggravated whispers.She knew Toushiro wasnt really her boyfriend but she didn't want Megan to keep pursuing him, because she wanted him for herself.

Megan's eyes widened "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A HUSSY" She seemed to have a vain popped in her head.

Karin smirked to herself "Alright if calling you names isn't a good enough warning, how about if you go near Toushiro again I'll put you in hospital" She also knew threats with violence was going way past her duty to her "FRIEND" but she really didn't want Megan anywhere near him.

Karin walked back over to Hitsugaya after leaving Megan stunned that such a pretty girl would threaten her with violence.

"Ne what was that about, all I heard was her yelling at you not to call her a hussy" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing lets just say she wont be bothering you anymore". Karin smiled and reached for Toushiro's hand.

Toushiro looked down at their hands, which were now interlocked.

Karin leaned in to whisper "Might wanna keep up appearances Yeh, otherwise you'll have more date offerings".

Toushiro nodded and they moved to their seats, their hands broke apart and a part in Toushiro just wanted to hold it again.

Class had been boring with the sensei blabbering on about useless stuff that most probably all the students would forget by the days end.

Karin had seen an upside to her pretending to be Toushiro's girlfriend other than being able to be close to him without him suspecting anything.Her previous fan-club now stayed away from gawking at her because she was "Htsugaya's girlfriend".

Just at the end of the class as everybody was packing to leave a boy approached Karin.

"Ahh Kurosaki-San" Ryuu said to capture Karin's attention.

Karin turned to the boy "Oh Ryuu-Kun can I help you with something"

"Yeah I was just wanting to tell you about a party im having at my house this Saturday" He looked to her and when she nodded he continued. "The whole year is invited, Its BYO and it has a fluro theme. Your welcome to come too Hitsugaya-Kun" The last bit was directed towards Toushiro.

"Hn" Was all he got in response.

"Sure Ryuu-Kun I'll be there and so will Toushiro" Karin smiled at Ryuu as he yelled "GREAT" and headed off with a wave.

Toushiro looked at Karin with a WTF expression and asked "And why am I being roped into going to this party".

"Because Shiro-Kun, I helped you out earlier today so you owe me. Plus with you their no drunken idiotic boys will hit on me" Karin smiled.

"Fine" Toushiro muttered back, despite what she may think his attitude totally changed when she mentioned "Drunken idiotic boys hitting on her". He didn't want anybody going near her, except him ofcourse.

* * *

**hehe...guess what next chapter is...LOL YOU GOT IT THE PARTY**

**hmmm wonder whats gonna happen aii :)**

**A/N. Just thought Id let use know that I based Megan on my mate Megan durr LOL and her nickname is actually hussy but only coz I called her it once and it kinda stuck LAWL nahh but shes nicer than the megan in my story.**

**anyway PLEASE REVIEW XO ;)**


	5. The party

**A/N. Sorry it took me a while to write this chapter, its the last couple of days of school holidays and I was out and about with friends ANY WHO here's chapter 5 GET EXCITED D ENJOY!!  
**

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN BLEACH :(**

* * *

The days following Tuesdays events went smoothly. With "Karin and Hitsugaya dating" still being the hot gossip of the moment,

Pretty soon it was Saturday and Karin and Hitsugaya had decided to meet at the party, because Hitsugaya would be late as he had a small mission to complete on Yamamto's orders.

It was still an hour before the party started and Karin was fussing over what to wear. She wanted to look HOT for Toushiro, although she would never admit. If he commented on the way she looked, she'd shrug and say "I just threw it on".

Finally she had came up with two final decisions on what to wear. The first was a pair of black skinny leg jeans, with a fluorescent pink boob tube and a small black jacket that went to her elbows and stopped midsection of her stomach. Also with some accessories like high heel boots and a long silver chain with a chunky heart attached. The second option was a denim mini skirt with a florescent pink and purple halter neck top that showed of her belly button, and a pair of heels that had the ballerina straps that tied up high on the leg.

Finally deciding on the first option.Karin got dressed and put on some eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss, and headed down stars to get Yuzu's opinion.

"Oh my, Karin you look gorgeous" Yuzu exclaimed with a small gasp.

"You really think so?" Asked Karin.

Yuzu just nodded her head furiously.

Kain and Yuzu both smiled at each other.

Karin then headed over to the freezer to grab out her vodka and her glow sticks from the kitchen bench and headed out the door.

--

"TAICHOOOOOOO" Yelled Matsumoto as she ran up to Hitsugaya, whom looked very frustrated.

"WHAT" He snapped back.

"Aww taicho I just wanted to help" Matsumoto pouted.

Hitsugaya sighed "Fine, BUT only because I don't know what to wear to one of these fluro party's".

Matsumoto's face brightened considerably.She quickly rummaged threw a pile of clothes and pulled a few things out. "Here, this is what your wearing".

"What, that only took you 30 seconds to choose" He asked wih a raised eyebrow.

"Ne taicho, I was made for clothes so I'm good at dressing people" She replied with a large grin.With that she shoved Hitsugaya away to change.

About five minutes later Toushiro emerged from getting changed, Matsumoto gasped.

"OH MY GOD taicho you look... HOT!".

Toushiro blushed lightly and turned to look at the time (6.55), "HOLY CRAP" he thought "I'm really late".

He briskly walked past Matsumoto and just as he exited he mumbled a thankyou to her, she smiled and thought about how much fun he is going to have tonight with Karin-Chan.

--

Karin rocked up to the party at 6.30. As she entered she was ushered by Ryuu to the back yard where the party was. She quickly took a look around to see if Hitsugaya was their yet and when not spotting him she poured herself a drink.

Karin began to have a conversation with Riko when the she mentioned that Karin looked great, Karin blushed slightly and replied "You do to, I love themed parties their always so much funner".

"Yeah I reckon, anyways so how are things going between you and Hitsugaya-Kun" Riko enquired.

"Ano things are going well" She replied sheepishly.

"Oh that's good to hear, I hear Megan-Chan is coming tonight aswell, you might want to stay close to Hitsugaya-Kun or she'll be all over him" Riko warned Karin.

"She never stops" Karin replied slightly frustrated, then excuses herself to go to the restroom.

--

Toushiro gets to the party and is ushered into the backyard aswell. Once out the back he glances around to spot Karin, he scowls when he doesn't see her.

"If she doesn't show up I swear to god im going to kill her" He thought angrily.

He didn't have much time to be angry at Karin though, because she just spotted him and is now walking over to him.

Toushiro's eyes practically jumped out of his head when he looked at her. "She looks stunning" He thought.

Karin noticed the way he was looking at her and slightly blushed but stared back at him.

He was wearing a pair of dark denim baggy jeans and a fluro green polo shirt. Karin blushed and looks down when she realises that their now just both staring at eachother.

"You look really nice" She muttered.

"Thanks. You look amazing" He replied alot more happily than when he walked in. He was just glad they'd be hanging around together and no drunken boys would be hitting on Karin.

"Really" Karin asked. Their goes the whole shrugging it off thing.

"Really" Toushiro smiled.

"Thanks, so do you want a drink or something" Karin asked.

Toushiro shakes his head no. "I cant drink I'm still on a mission, I'm only hear because I owed you" He replied sounding slightly bored. Truth is he wasn't bored, there was nothing he'd rather be doing than hanging out with Karin.

"Oh Ok" Karin mumbled, a bit saddened that he didn't just want to hang around with her.

"Excuse me for a bit" She said sadly as she turned on her heel and left him standing there ALONE.

"Oh CRAP! did I say something wrong?she looked sad, OH YOU IDIOT WAY TO RUIN THINGS" He scolded himself. Toushiro looked behind him as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

--

Karin ran into the bathroom as she felt her vision blur.

She looked in the mirror as a single tear fell. Its really rare for Karin to cry since she's a strong willed person. But to think that Toushiro saying one sentence had made her cry, it was obvious her feelings for him that had gotten her hurt when he said he only came because he "Owed" her. Karin scolded herself "WHY am I crying" with that she cleaned up the tiny traces of her crying and headed back outside.

--

When Toushiro turned around it was non other than Megan-Chan.

"Hi Histugaya-Kun" She said cheerily.

Toushiro muttered a hello back to her.

"Where's Kurosaki" Megan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She'll be back in a minute" He replied.

"PERFECT" she thought. Megan kept her eyes open for Karin, when she spotted her she put her plan into action.

Just when Karin turned in their direction Megan took hold of Hitsugaya and yanked him towards her in one motion capturing his lips with her own as she did.

Toushiro's eyes went wide. "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING" he thought once again angry.

She broke the kiss before he had the chance to push her away.

--

Karin stared wide eyed at the scene before her. Toushiro and Megan kissing.She looked on as she felt a lump in her throat rise, and the blurry vision started to come back just as Toushiro turned and looked directly at her. She couldn't take it anymore, she turned quickly and headed towards the front door.

Before Megan even had a chance to say anything Toushiro had taken off after Karin.

Karin had just gotten outside the front door and was about to start running when she felt a hand holding her arm. She quickly snapped back around and yanked her arm away from whoever was holding it. She looked up to see deep piercing blue eyes staring back at her.

"Karin whats wrong? Why are you crying?" Toushiro asked knowing full well it was because she had witnessed him and Megan kissing.

"YOU KISSED HER" She yelled slightly shaking from crying and anger.

"One I didn't kiss her she kissed me, and two why do you care so much" He asked her hoping to get a certain answer.

Karin looked down at the floor, then straight back up to look him in the eye.

"I like you ok. I've liked you since you came into my class.I've lik..." The rest of Karins confession was cut short as Toushiro's kiss silenced her. Karin broke the kiss and stared at him.

"I like you too ALOT" Toushiro said as she stared at him still in shock.

"Y-You l-like m-me" Karin asked looking down still not believing him.

Toushiro smiled at her and placed his hand on her cheek and watched as she looked up at him. Slowly Toushiro lent down and kissed her softly, when he felt her lean into him he deepened the kiss.

After they broke the kiss Toushiro pulled Karin into a tight embrace and told her "I'm sorry for making you cry, I never want to do that again".

Karin looked up to Toushiro and smiled, "He just kissed me and said he likes me back" she thought. Looking into his eyes feels like heaven to Karin.

Toushiro blushed as she stared so intently at his eyes. "Karin will you be my girlfriend" He asked.

Karin answered his question with a kiss and Toushiro smiled as he lent into the kiss.

* * *

**A/N. YAY they finally kissed and their a couple NAWW for them :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW ;)**

**Try and guess what happens next LOL**

* * *


End file.
